The life and times of Ziva David
by Liat1989
Summary: Hey all. This is my first NCIS fanfic so it's not a work of art. This story is about Ziva'd life before, upto and beyond the present episodes. The rating is going to be M as a precaution. But it probably won't get to the stage. Hope you enjoy.
1. Ziva is born

Ziva is born 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters. If I did you would all be bored of the show by now.

Deputy director Chaim David paced the hallways of the Lis Maternity hospial in Tel-Aviv. His wife Galit was giving birth to their first child. Well technically it was Galit's first child. The deputy director already had a three year old son, Ari with his first wife Batya. Now as he waited the deputy director hoped that this child would be another healthy son to follow in his footsteps. It didn't even occur to him that this child might be a girl.

"Director David," came a voice. Chaim was brought back to reality by the doctor calling his name. "Yes doctor? How's my wife?" The doctor smiled, he had seen that worried look on father's faces many a time. "You're wife's just fine, she gave birth to beautiful, healthy baby girl." The deputy director stared at the doctor making the younger man nervous. "A girl? I don't want a girl, I want a boy. What use is a girl to me. I suppose I better see her." He stormed off to see the child for himself.

Galit David lay in her bed cradling her new daughter. She knew her husband would be upset, but in her eyes the baby was perfect. She looked up from the baby as the doors to her room flew open. "Galit, what's this I hear about a gir! I wanted a son" The woman rolled her eyes he could be so impossible. "I'm sorry Chaim, but I can't control nature. Besides isn't one son enough for you. Now stop being so stubborn and come see your daughter." Chaim walked closer to the bed and peered over Galit's shoulder to see the baby. It wasn't as bad as he thought, in fact she was kind of cute. "She's cute, but I'll train her to be a strong woman, to hold her own against others." Galit nodded to humor her husband. "Yes Chaim, whatever you say dear."

The next day Chaim arrived at the hospital with Ari trotting along beside him. He had brought flowers for Galit and a pink teddy for the new baby. "Aba (Dad) What's the baby's name?" Ari asked tugging on his dad's shirt. "We haven't decided yet." Chaim however had been thinking of names all night. He hated to admit it but having a daughter wasn't so bad.

Ari and Chaim entered the room. "Hi Ari!" Galit patted the bed to indicate the boy should come and sit next to he on the bed. Ari wasn't her biological son but he spent most of his time with his dad and as she didn't have a son of her own she considered Ari as her son. Chaim lifted Ari up on the bed. Ari cuddled up to Galit to see the baby. "Galit is that my sister?" Galit ruffled his hair. "Yes it is, do you like her?" Ari nodded, "She's little." Galit agreed with the boy. "Chaim what are we going to call the baby?" Chaim thought for a moment. "How about Ziva?" It means splendour and it certainly is splendid that we have such a beautiful baby girl. "I thought you didn't want a girl Chaim." The director blushed. "Well I changed my mind." So the baby was named Ziva David.

Plz review. I enjoy reading them, constructive criticism is good for the soul.


	2. A birth, and a death

A birth, and a death 

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the NCIS characters.

It had been three years since Ziva had been born. She was now a cute three year old with shoulder length dark curly hair that made everyone stop and look at how cute she was. Her parents adored her, and her older brother was protective of her. Ziva was active, always happy running from place to place. Her favourite thing was to play rough and tumble with Ari. She owned plenty of dolls and barbies but rarely used them. Her teachers at preschool called her intelligent. She had learnt her Aleph bet faster than the other children and could already count to fifty.

Today six year old Ari and three year old Ziva sat with their father in the waiting room at the Lis maternity hospital in Tel-Aviv. Galit was giving birth to her second child. Sitting still for a long time is boring for any three year old, and for one that liked to run and jump everywhere Ziva was no exception. "Aba I'm thirsty!" Ziva wailed. Deputy director David handed Ari some money. "Go get you and your sister something from the drink machine." Ari nodded taking the money from his father. "Come on Ziva." Ari said as he took his sister by the hand and led her out of the room.

Ari and Ziva had been away for five minutes when the doctor entered. "Director David, we have bad news." Chaim stood up, "What is it?" The doctor sighed, he hated giving bad news. "We did everything we could, but your wife she was bleeding to heavily, she died." Chaim stood there shocked. As the deputy director of Mossad he had faced many dangers and looked them straight in the face, yet this was the most scared he had ever been. "My wife, dead?" Chaim finally choked out. The doctor nodded, "I'm so sorry." Chaim nodded, "And my child, what about the baby?" The doctor sat down on one of the plastic chairs. "Your baby is just fine, you can see her if you like." Chaim nodded again, he just didn't have anything to say. "I think I'd better wait for my other two children to return." The doctor stood up, "Well when you want to see her, she's just down the hall." Chaim nodded silently for the third time, and the doctor left. Chaim fell back into the chair and covered his face with his hands as he silent tears poured down his face.

A little while later Ari and Ziva came back into the room. They sensed that something was wrong. Their dad's eyes were red and he looked sad. "Aba, why are you crying?" Ziva asked as she came up to him and hugged his legs. The deputy director lifted the young girl up and motioned for Ari to follow him as he sat on one of the chairs and places Ziva on his knee. He knew that he had to be strong for his children. He couldn't show any signs of weakness, and he wouldn't let them either. "Ari, Ziva I have something to tell you. When Ima (Mum) had the baby she was bleeding very bad. The doctors tried to help her, but Ima died." Ari looked at his father in shock. "Galit's dead?" Chaim took his hand, "Yes Ari" Ziva looked puzzled. "Aba, what's dead?" Chaim sighed, he forgot she was only three. "It means Ziva that Ima went to sleep and isn't going to wake up. She's gone." Ziva lips quivered "Ima's not going to read me a bedtime story anymore, or take me to preschool." Chaim nodded, "That's right Ziva." Tears fell down Ziva's face. "I want Ima!" Chaim handed Ziva tissue. "Come now Ziva, that's enough. You don't need to cry. You've still got me to take care of you. You have to be strong." Ziva jumped down from her father's lap, her mother was dead and her father was telling her not to cry. Ziva turned and ran from the room. "Ziva!" Chaim called. "Ziva, come back here right now! Ari stay here while I go and get Ziva."

Chaim raced after Ziva and found her sitting under a tree outside crying. "Ziva, I didn't mean to make you more upset. You've got to understand crying won't do anything, it won't bring Ima back. So no more crying." Ziva nodded and submitted to being picked up and carried inside by her father. When they got back to Ari their father sat them down again to tell them about the new baby. "Ari, Ziva one more thing you also have a new little sister. Shall we go and see her?" Ari and Ziva nodded so Chaim took them each by the hand and they went to look at the new addition to their family.

Ziva and Ari stared at their new baby sister. "Aba, what are we going to call the baby?" Ziva asked reminding the deputy director of Ari's question just three years ago. Chaim thought for a long moment. "We will call your sister Talia." Ziva turned back to staring at the baby through the glass window. "Shalom Tali, I'm your big sister Ziva, and this is your brother Ari and this is our Aba. Ima isn't here she went away, but we'll look after you." Talia David was introduced to her family by Ziva in this manner. The death of Galit David affected all of them. From that day Chaim David was more strict and harsher then he had ever been. Ziva learnt her lesson that her father didn't tolerate crying or any other signs of weakness. Ari lost his only real mother figure, his birth mother rarely saw him. As for Talia she would grow up without a mother, she would never get to see the fun loving father that Ari and Ziva loved, but she did have two older siblings who vowed to protect her and be there for her as well as for one another.

Plz review. I love reviews positive or negative. Thanks for reading. XXOO.


	3. Growing up as a David

Growing up as a David 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters. The only ones that are mine are the ones that I've made up.

NB: Morah is the female word for teacher in Hebrew. So Ziva is calling her teacher, Teacher Channa (Channa is the teacher's name).

At the age of six Ziva entered primary school. Ziva was a friendly girl had hence had a lot of friends. She got along well with boys and girls. Though Ziva liked to get along with everyone she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. On a number of occasions she got in trouble for fights with people in the play ground. The first one occurring just after she entered the second grade.

"_Hey Ziva, you smell!" one of the boys yelled her. _

_Ziva turned around angrily. "I do not, you're an idiot." She stuck her tongue out at the boy._

"_Hey Ziva, how come you don't have a mum? Did she leave you because she hated you?"_

_Ziva glared daggers at the boy. "My mum died." She then casually walked close up to the boy, raised her fist and punched him hard in the nose. _

"_My nose! I hate you Ziva David!" He ran off to call a teacher. _

"_Ziva why did you hit Gideon?" her teacher Morah Channa asked. _

_Ziva turned to face her teacher "Morah, he said I smell and that my mum left me because she hated me."_

_The teacher softened. "Oh Ziva, you should've come to me, violence isn't the way we solve arguments, is that understood?" Ziva nodded to show that she understood. _

Despite the odd draw backs Ziva enjoyed school. She loved to learn, the teachers discovered early on that she had a photographic memory. They wanted to skip her up a class but her father insisted that she stay with children her own age. Not that the Deputy director took much interest in Ziva's schooling. After the death of his wife he had hired a nanny for his three children and threw himself into his work. Five years on nothing had changed. The children were taken to their various schools by their nanny, and she handled all problems and conferences with teachers unless it was very urgent. She picked them up from school in the afternoon, and taxied them to any after school activities. Ari and Ziva took Krav Maga lessons on Wednesdays. On Tuesdays Ziva went to piano lessons, and on Mondays she went to gymnastics. She also took swimming lessons on Sundays. Ari had soccer on Thursdays and basketball on Tuesdays. Tali took ballet lessons on a Sunday. One incident where Ziva had a piano recital and her father didn't come after promising to do so upset Ziva in particular.

"_Ari, Tali, Miriam (The Nanny's name) did I do well?" _

_Miriam beamed at the child. "You were fantastic honey." _

_Ziva stood on her tip toes to look behind them. "Where's Aba? He said he would come and see me play." _

_Miriam pulled Ziva into a hug. "I'm sorry honey your father got caught up at work, he said that he's real sorry he missed it." _

_Ziva eyes blazed. "He always misses everything! I hate him!" _

_Miriam sighed "Ari, Tali why don't you go and get something to eat." She handed Ari some money for the vending machine. "Ziva sweetie, your dad's a very busy man. He can't drop everything just for a piano concert. I'm sure he'll come to the next one." _

_Ziva nodded though she knew that Miriam was only trying to make her feel better whilst not bagging out Ziva's father._

"_Come on let's see what place you came." Miriam said as she led Ziva to a seat._

_Ten minutes later Ziva was sitting with Miriam, Ari and Tali waiting to see what she had placed. _

"_I reckon Ziva came first." Ari said proudly. _

"_Be quiet Ari, you'll jinx it." Ziva said angrily. _

"_Sorry Ziva" Ari apologized._

_The announcer stood up on stage. "Now for the 1st, 2nd and 3rd places for the eight year old piano soloists. We'll begin with 3rd place. 3rd place goes to Rivkah Abrams. 2nd place is received by Shimon Cohen. Lastly our 1st place is awarded to Ziva David._

_Ziva looked wide eyed at Ari. "Ari, you were right." She gave him a hug. _

_Miriam smiled, "well go on go get your trophy." Ziva smiled broadly and went to get her prize. _

_The car ride home was quiet. "Hey Ziva, why so sad, you got first place." _

_Ziva looked up at Miriam. "I know and I'm happy about that. But Aba wasn't there to see me get it."_

_Miriam looked at Ziva through the rear view mirror. "That's not important Ziva, what's important is that you've got the trophy to show him, right?"_

_Ziva nodded, "I guess so. Do you think he'll be proud?" _

_Miriam laughed. "Of course he will darling, any parent would be silly not to be proud of such a talented daughter." _

After that incident Ziva got used to acting like it didn't matter that her father wasn't there to see her when she performed. When she did gymnastic competitions she never bothered to look for his face amongst the crowd. If she was swimming in a race she never expected to see her father waiting at the other end to congratulate her. When she fought someone in the ring at a Krav Maga competition she gave uo hoping that her father would be there looking on proud that she could dodge, kick and punch like a pro. She was brave and pretended that it didn't matter. As Ari once put it "We're Davids, well I'm really a Haswari, but still our father is Chaim David deputy director of Mossad, we just have to take what we can get from him. For the rest we've got each other, you, me and Tali." Ziva couldn't argue with that.

Thanks for reading. Please review. I know the chapters are short but I swear they'll get longer eventually. Also heaps of thanks to Jeanne Luz for being such a great help.


	4. Boys

Boys 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters unfortunately.

NB: Todah means thank you in Hebrew.

A fifteen year old Ziva David was sitting outside a classroom with a couple of friends. They were teasing her about the new student in the class who seemed to have an eye for the lovely Ziva David. Ziva couldn't help but admit that she was interested in Moshe. He was good looking, and unlike most of the other boys in her grade wasn't full himself or just nice to Ziva because of the status of her father.

"Hey Ziva why don't you ask him out?" Tamar teased.

Ziva shook her head. "What if he says no? It would be to embarrassing."

Tamar rolled her eyes. "He won't say no. He's got it bad. Did you see him in Math, he couldn't keep his eyes off you."

"He was jealous cause Ziva sat next to Natan instead of him." Dahlia giggled.

"Oh shut up you two. My dad would never allow me to have a boyfriend for starters." Ziva stopped talking though as the star of the conservation started to come towards them.

"Hey Tamar, Dahlia. Hi Ziva." Moshe smiled at them all but his eyes were fixed on Ziva who was attempting to act cool as of she wasn't just talking about him. "Hey Ziva can I have a word with you?

Ziva looked up at him. She smiled brightly. "Sure." She turned to her friends. "I'll be back." As she walked off she turned and saw her friends making kissing faces at her. Ziva shook her head, her friends could be so immature.

Moshe stopped them at some benches and they sat down. "Ziva, can I ask you a question?"

Ziva nodded. "Of course."

Moshe continued. "I really like you Ziva. You're so funny, and nice and what I wanted to say to you is will you go to the movies with me on Saturday night?"

Ziva was shocked and it took a few moments before her brain kicked into action. "I'd love to, it'll be heaps of fun."

Moshe beamed. Before Ziva got up to go he gave her a kiss on the cheek making her blush.

Ziva returned to her friends knowing that they would be giving her the twenty questions. "Hey Ziva, you're blushing!" Dahlia exclaimed. She and Tamar jumped up and ran over to her.

"Well, give us all the details" Tamar urged.

Ziva looked up at them and couldn't contain her smile. "He asked me out. We're going to the movies on Saturday night. He kissed me on the cheek." Ziva reached her hand up to touch her face.

Dahlia and Tamar smiled. "Oh how cute! You two are gonna make the perfect couple." Tamar said hugging her friend.

Dahlia frowned. "Ziva will your dad allow you to go?" She hadn't wanted to bring it up, but she needed to tell her friend before she got in trouble. Last time Ziva had gone out with her friends she had forgotten to tell her father. He wasn't pleased. Ziva had come to school with a black eye, she told them she had walked into a door. Tamar and Dahlia found it difficult to believe that graceful Ziva who won trophies for gymnastics one of the most graceful sports could walk into a door.

"I don't care what daddy thinks. I want to go. I'm never allowed anywhere cause he's worried about my safety. I have to come to school with a bodyguard. I'm going to the movies this Saturday. Ari will help me." Ziva's mind was set. There was no way she was going to refuse this invitation to the movies.

"Ari?" Tamar said. "How is Ari?"

Ziva giggled. Tamar had a major crush on Ari. Ari knew it but her already had a girlfriend, Ilana. "Ari's fine. He's studying hard for Bagrut. Dad says he can get him a good job in the army and then he can go and work for Mossad." At that moment the bell rang and the girls had to head for their next class.

At home Ziva knocked on Ari's door. "Ari, can I come in?"

Ari looked up from his textbook. "Of course, my door is always open for you Ziva."

Ziva smiled. She came in and plopped herself on Ari's bed. "Ari, what would you say if I told you I had a boyfriend?"

Ari looked at his sister for a moment. "I would say whichever boy you chose is very lucky but he better not be the one to break up with you. I would also say as your big brother I give you full permission."

Ziva chuckled. "Todah Ari. But what about Dad?"

Ari smiled. "Dad is a different story. He would say no. We can however work around this. When are you going out?"

Ziva smiled back. Ari loved to scheme against their father. "Saturday night."

Ari leapt up happily. "That's perfect! Dad's taking me to an open day for one of the universities on Saturday and we're going to be having dinner afterwards. You have to be back by ten at night otherwise he'll catch you."

Ziva clasped her hands together in thanks. She threw her arms around Ari in a hug. "Oh Ari! You're the best. I can't wait for Saturday night!"

Ari hugged her back. "Just have fun little sister."

Ziva hopped up from the bed and ran out the door calling out "Oh I will."

The next few days went by to slowly for her liking. She and her friends discussed endlessly what she should wear. Moshe and a few of his friends joined Ziva and her friends for lunch. Ziva enjoyed their walks round the playground just getting to know one another. In class they sat together helping each other with their work. Finally Saturday night arrived. Moshe would pick Ziva up from her place.

"Tali do I look alright?" Ziva turned to her younger sister.

Tali smiled up at her older sister. "You look so grown up Ziva. You look really pretty."

Ziva laughed. "Thanks Tali. I hope Moshe thinks so."

Tali frowned at her sister's insecurity. "Don't worry Ziva, he'd be crazy not to think so." Tali hugged her sister in reassurance.

Ziva hugged her back. She glanced at herself once more in the mirror. She had opted for her black jeans with her light blue singlet top. The top had her name written across it in glittery silver writing. Ziva had tied her hair n a low pony tail with a silver bow. Her earrings were simple blue hoops. She wore her black ballet flats with the bows. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh my gosh! Tali it's him!"

Tali laughed. "Go and let him in then."

Ziva smiled. "Okay, okay." Ziva made her way downstairs. She paused in front of the door to fix her hair. She then opened the door to find Moshe standing there.

"Hey Ziva. Wow you look fantastic." He smiled at her and handed her a package.

Ziva was surprised. "Oh thank you. You look really nice to. You didn't have to get me anything." Ziva smiled back as she opened the present. He had gotten her a box of chocolates and a necklace.

"I know I didn't have to get it. I wanted to. Can I put the necklace on for you?" He looked hopeful.

Ziva nodded. "Yes of course." She took the necklace out of the box and handed it to him. She turned around and lifted her hair whilst Moshe put the necklace round her neck and did up the clasp.

"You look beautiful." Then before Ziva knew what was going on he kissed her gently on the lips. Ziva kissed back eagerly.

"Oh my gosh, my first kiss." Ziva thought.

"Hey Ziva!" Talia called from the top of the stairs.

Ziva and Moshe turned around startled. "Talia! Moshe this is my twelve year old sister Tali."

Moshe smiled. "Hi Tali, nice to meet you."

Tali smiled back. "Okay Ziva we better get going." Moshe said. "Bye Tali." They both called.

They walked out the door. The movies weren't far from Ziva's house so they walked there. The walk was nice. They held hands as they talked about the movie they were going to see, school, friends, what they should have for dinner and every topic they could think of. Ziva was surprised at the easiness with which they talked. It was as if she was talking to Tamar or Dahlia. They got to the movie house and brought the tickets. Moshe bought her popcorn and a drink despite Ziva's protests.

The movie was good. They didn't really talk much in the movie. But when the movie got particularly scary Ziva gripped Moshe's hand. He held it reassuringly but whispered "The daughter of the Deputy Director of Mossad is scared of a movie." Ziva just shoved her elbow into the ribs.

After the movie they went to grab some dinner. They sat and ate and talked over the movie whilst planning to go Ice skating together the next weekend. They were spending so much time just enjoying each other's company that when Ziva looked at her watch she realized it was already five to ten. "Oh no, Moshe I have to be home by ten otherwise my dad will get real angry."

Moshe nodded in understanding. "That's okay we'll run." They rose from the table and went out to the street. Once outside they sprinted the way to Ziva's house. They arrived just as Ziva's father was pulling into the driveway.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Moshe." Ziva began to get worried. "My dad didn't know I was out tonight. He would never have let me go."

Moshe reached for her hand. "It's okay Ziva we can deal with your dad together."

Ziva and Moshe began to step towards the car as Chaim and Ari walked towards them. "Ziva, where have you been?" Chaim said angrily.

Ziva blushed. "Dad I'm going to tell you the truth. I was out the movies with Moshe. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Chaim eyes blazed. "How dare you leave without my permission. You're not to see this boy again." He then turned on Ari. "Did you know about this?"

Ari opened his mouth to say yes but Ziva interjected. "No, he didn't. No one knew. I snuck out so Tali wouldn't see me. Please Dad I'm sorry, please let me see him again."

Chaim shook his head. "You need to be taught a lesson my girl." He slapped Ziva. "You should no better than to disobey me. This boy could've been out to get you. I do it for your own safety."

Tears stung Ziva's eyes. She wouldn't cry though, crying was weak. Her father hated weakness. "I'm sorry Dad. You're right. But Moshe isn't out to get me."

Chaim thought about what his daughter said. "Alright. You can see him again, but not this weekend. This weekend you're grounded."

Ziva was shocked. She hugged her father. "Thanks Dad. I promise never to lie to you ever again."

Chaim shook the girl. "Get off. Be warned next time you'll get more than a slap and a grounding."

Ziva nodded. She was blissfully happy even though her face stung and she knew that she would be further punished for her act of disobedience. Her father had said she could go out with Moshe. She was delighted. She hugged Moshe goodbye and there were promises to see each other the next day at school. Moshe left waving goodbye as his mum's car pulled up right on time. Yes, Ziva was happy.

Thanks to all the reviewers. You're all great. Please review cause I like any reviews.


	5. Tali's death

Tali's Death 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unless I make them up.

Baruch Hashem: This means Thank G-d in Hebrew.

Ziva had just turned nineteen. She had finished school and had been in the army for a number of months. She was enjoying life more than she had ever done before. Being out of her father's home had done her good. She had gained more confidence in herself. Ari was at the same army base as her. He was twenty one and in his last year. Ari wanted to be a doctor but whilst he was studying their father would set up a job for him at Mossad. Talia was sixteen, Ari and Ziva felt guilty that she was the only one in the house with their father. Tali assured them that it wasn't so bad. The house was quiet, and the Deputy Director was much more lenient with Talia than he had been with Ari and Ziva. Besides ever since Ziva had left home to go to the army their father hadn't spent time at home. Still Ari and Ziva enjoyed those weekends when they could spend time with their younger sister.

Ziva and Ari were meeting Tali for lunch at a café in Netanya. Netanya was one of Ziva's favourite places. She loves anywhere that was by the sea, and Netanya was a city right on the water. Ziva and Ari caught the bus and walked into the café. Tali was already waiting at their table. "Shalom Tali." Ziva said kissing her sister and hugging her.

"Shalom." Tali said hugging Ari. "I've missed you guys heaps, how's everything in the army?"

Ari laughed. "another eight months and I'll be done. I can't wait to start studying to be a doctor and working for Mossad won't be so bad."

Ziva and Tali laughed. "Not so bad Ari, you'll be with Aba the whole day." Ziva said as she and Tali continued to laugh.

Ari, Ziva and Talia ordered their food and ate and drank catching up on each other's life. Ziva had a new boyfriend Tomer. Ari had been looking at his university options. Talia told them that their father had gone to America on business. Ziva sighed. Her father had always traveled. That was one of the only positives of being the daughter of the Deputy Director of Mossad by the time Ziva had finished school she had seen most of the world.

They couldn't have known it was going to happen. They had no idea. Like the other people in the café tone minute they were enjoying their meal and then the next moment they were thrown into turmoil. The bomb went off in the café. Ziva screamed as she reached for either Ari's or Talia's hand. The blast blew furniture in many directions. Before Ziva had the chance to call out for her siblings she was hit with something and then the world went black.

Ziva's senses began to work. She heard the beeping of machines. Why was their machines beeping? Then it came back to her in a rush. She has been in the café with Ari and Tali. There had been a bomb. She must be in a hospital. Ziva opened her eyes to see Ari sitting on a chair beside her bed. His head rested on the bed asleep, Ziva noticed that Ari's arm was in a cast. He must've broken his arm. Ziva reached out and gently shook Ari. "Ari, Ari wake up."

Ari blinked and rose his head. "Ziva, you're awake. Baruch Hashem." Ziva stared at his face. He looked tired.

"Ari, how long have I been out of it?" She asked gently.

Ari was silent for a moment. Counting in his head how long it had been. "three days. I'm so glad you're alright."

Ziva smiled. "What are the injuries?"

Ari sighed. "You were hit in the head, you were bleeding heavily you got a bunch of stitches." Ziva raised her hand and felt the bandage covering her forehead. Ari continued. "You broke some ribs and your spleen was punctured and had to be removed. That's about it. The doctors thought you were going to bleed to death."

Ziva was shocked. "Right. What about Tali? How is she?"

The look on Ari's face sent chills down Ziva's spine. "Ziva, Tali was injured very badly. The doctors did everything they could, I promise they did. They couldn't save her Ziva. Tali's dead." Ari couldn't hold it in any longer. The past few days had taken it's toll on him as he began to cry for the sister that he had lost, who he was meant to protect and for the sister that he had almost lost and who now lat in a hospital bed finding out that they had lost their sister.

"Ari, Ari tell me you're lying. Tali isn't dead. She can't be, she was only sixteen. Please Ari tell me you're lying." Ziva begged Ari to tell her different but Ari just shook his head. Ziva prided herself on being strong, she rarely cried, Her father had taught her that showing emotion was a shameful thing. At this moment all her father's lessons went from her mind and she wept. Tears poured down her face as Ari hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"It'll be okay Ziva. We'll pull through this, I promise." He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "You need to rest Ziva, you've had an operation." Ziva shook her head in defiance.

"I don't want to stay in the hospital." Ari sighed and took his sister hand. She was so stubborn. Ziva continued to speak. "Does Aba know?"

"You have to stay in the hospital, you don't have a choice and yes Aba does know."

Ziva looked around the room expecting to see him somewhere. "Where is he?"

"He hasn't come back yet. He said he won't be back for the funeral so to get ahead and do it without him." Ari stated this with anger in every word. He hated the fact that his father was blatantly ignoring his family.

Ziva seemed to feel the same as Ari. "How can he say that! This is Tali's funeral, how can he be so selfish!" Ari hugged Ziva to calm her down. Soon enough she had fallen asleep his arms. He lay her on the bed and tucked her in. Ziva opened her eyes and looked at him. "Ari, don't leave me."

Ari kissed Ziva on the forehead. "I won't leave you I promise."

Two weeks later Ari and Ziva were preparing for Tali's funeral. The funeral was difficult for both of them. Ziva cried, Ari didn't. He had to be strong for Ziva, for the only sister he had left. Their father wouldn't be there for them so Ari had to be the father. It had always been Ari, Ziva and Tali. Now from this moment on it was Ari and Ziva, and they had a silent vow to always protect each other.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Please review, I love reviews. Also I just found out that Ziva's father's name is actually Dr Benjamin Weinstein. But since I started with his name as Chaim David, the name is going stay that way.


	6. Enter Jenny Shepard

Enter Jenny Shepard 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Sadly.

Ziva sat in her father's office waiting for him to come and talk to her. At 24 years old she was still nervous whenever she had to talk to her father. This time was no different especially as her father had told her it was extremly important. Ziva had finished the army at 21 and had joined her then 24 year old brother Ari and her father at Mossad. Ari was still studying to be a doctor and at the age of 27 didn't plan to be with Mossad much longer. This was a source of conflict between father and son. Chaim wanted Ari to stay with Mossad and follow in his footsteps but Ari wanted to be a doctor.

Back in the present the door to her father's office opened. Chaim walked in followed by a tall thin red head who Ziva had never met before. "Ziva, how are you?" her father came over to her and placed a kiss on each cheek.

Ziva smiled at her father. "I'm well, who is your friend?"

"Ziva, this is Jennifer Shepard from America. She works with NCIS as a field agent. She's very qualafied incase your wondering. Just two years ago she completed a huge assignment in France."

Ziva nodded. "It's nice to meet you Miss Shepard."

Jenny shook Ziva's outstretched hand. "The same goes here. I hate to sound rude but you are?"

The Deputy Director put his arm around Ziva's shoulder. "This is my daughter Ziva. My youngest child. My son Ari you'll meet later. He goes to university some days."

Shepard smiled as the director motioned for Ziva and her to take a seat. He poured them both some brandy then began to speak. "I have a very important topic to discuss with the two of you."

"What is it Dad?"

"I need the two of you to go to Eastern Europe for a while. That area is very bad with their anti-terrorist operations. They have asked Israel to help them, for the Mossad to help them combat terrorism. You'll be going to about ten countries and spending about a month in each county. You'll be talking with the government and their intelligence agencies. Any questions?"

"Yes, will it be just us or other people?" Ziva asked.

"Just the two of you. I believe the two of you can handle it. It has many benefits for you Ziva. If you complete this I've been told that you'll be promoted to a control officer. You'll have your own team." The Deputy Director beamed at Ziva.

Ziva couldn't help it. She wanted to make her father proud of her. She wanted to win his approval. "Alright, I'm up for it."

Her father smiled at her. "There's one more thing. On your way back you're to stop im Cairo for two months and work with the government on influencing peace talks with other Arab nations. Do you change your mind?"

Ziva shook her head. "No, I don't. When do we leave?"

"If Miss Shepard is up for the assignment you will leave in 3 weeks. Miss Shepard?"

"I'm in. It's an excellent oppurtunity. I'll be happy to work with Ziva."

Chaim nodded at her. "You should be. Ziva's the best."

"Daddy."

"Well it's true. Any how that's about it. I'll expect to see you bright and early tomorrow to start your lessons on protocol on each of these countries especially Cairo. You'll have no problem with language. Ziva speaks nine languages including Hebrew, Arabic, Russian, French, English and German all of which you will need. Miss Shepard speaks French. So off you go."

The two women left the office together. Ziva was the one to speak up first. "Would you like to come and get a coffee with me? We'll be spending a year travelling together so we may as well get to know one another."

Shepard laughed. "Why not?" She was beginning to like this Ziva David woman.

A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Sorry for the lat update. Unfortunately I cannot promise it won't happen again. I am doing HSC after all. LOL.


	7. Ari and NCIS

Ari and NCIS Disclaimer: I own nothing from NCIS 

Ziva David sat in her new apartment in Washington, America. Half empty opened cardboard boxes sat in every corner of the room. Ziva honestly didn't feel like unpacking. She should've been happy that she was away from her father, free at last or for as long as she would be a liasion officier between NCIS and Mossad. Normally this would have been the case, but the circumstances that lead her to this point made it a bitter sweet happiness.

Two months ago on a night similar to this one Ziva was sitting in a different apartment. This one was in Tel-Aviv. She had been in Israel for three weeks after returning from a six month mission in the UK. Ziva loved being away from home but sometimes she just enjoyed being home and living a normal life. So Ziva was enjoying her time in Israek before she was due to fly to France to meet Ari. Ari had been for the past year living in America going undercover in Hamas. Ziva missed him and they had planned to see each other soon. Ziva couldn't wait.

Ziva was brought from her thought by the ringing of the phone "Shalom."

"Shalom Ziva. It's Jen."

Ziva smiled into the phone. She always welcomed a phone call from Jen. When they had come back from Egypt and Eastern Europe Jen had stayed in Israel for a few months. She had then returned to America but she and Ziva had kept up their friendship with regular e-mails and phone calls.

"Jen, it's good to hear from you. What's up?"

"Ziva, I've just been made director of an agency called NCIS."

"Congratulations, is there something I can do for you."

"Not exactly. It's about Ari. He's being accused of being a Terrorist and of killing an NCIS agent, Kaitlin Todd. I thought as his control officer you should know."

"Jen! That's ridiculous. Ari's not a terrorist. I'm flying out tonight to straighten things out."

"I thought that's what you'd say. Meet me at NCIS at about 1pm. Ask for Special Agent Gibbs because people won't know who I am yet."

"The same Gibbs that you went to France with?"

"Yes Ziva."

Jen proceeded to give Ziva the address of NCIS and instructions on how to get in the building. When Ziva put the phone down she got up to get her suticase and pack a few things. So much for time at home.

In America 

Ziva sat in a chair at NCIS listening to the ramblings of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. If the guy wasn't attractive she might shoot him now. From the moment she walked in he was annoying and she had suspicions that he had been having phone sex. Ziva had asked for Agent Gibbs and to her annoyance he had asked her why she didn't think he was Gibbs. Did this man honestly think Ziva hadn't read all their files.

Just as Ziva was getting to breaking point Jen and Agent Gibbs walked in. "Jen."

"Hello Ziva. This is Special Agent Gibbs."

Ziva shook his hand. "Nice to finally meet you. Jen has told me much about you."

Gibbs looked unfazed. "Jethro, this is Ziva David."

At that point Ziva's phone had rung and she had to take the call. It was Ari. They talked for a while and then Ziva ended the conversation. "I'm sorry Jen I have to go."

Ziva left but came back later. She was looking for as much evidence as possible to free Ari. On her return she had a blow up with Agent Gibbs before Jen sent her to go speak with her father about the situation.

Ziva needed to calm herself down and decided to go for a swim in NCIS' swimming pool. That's when Ziva got an idea. She rang Lior.

"Lior I have an idea how to get Ari his passport and money. I'm going for a swim I'll put them in my robe. Meet me there and take my robe."

Lior agreed to the plan. Once it was done Ziva began to drive home. Great DiNozzo was following her. She pulled over. "I know you're following me Agent DiNozzo."

Agent DiNozzo blushed. "Yeah well, you wanna go get some coffee?"

Ziva agreed. They talked for a bit then Ziva got up. "I have to get back to my hotel. I'll see you tomorrow Agent DiNozzo."

The next morning Ziva met with her father again. Ziva hated talking to him. "Shalom Aba."

"Shalom Ziva. Why haven't you cleared Ari's name yet?"

"I'm working on it Aba."

"Work harder Ziva. I won't have Ari embarrassing me any longer. Or you for that matter."

"Aba, how have I embarrassed you?"

"It's embarrassing that you haven't cleared his name yet. Goodbye Ziva."

The connection ended. Couldn't he ever praise her. She hated her father. Ziva found Jen waiting for her. "Ziva Gibbs is in the lab he wants to talk to you."

In the lab Gibbs talked to Ziva about Ari. They agreed to lure Ari out and have Ari make a confession wither positive or negative.

Ziva watched from the top of Gibbs' staircase as Ari and Gibbs talked in the basement. What she was hearing was tearing at her heart. Ari was a terrorist. He had killed Agent Todd. He had joined the same people who had murdered Tali. She watched as Ari pointed his gun on Gibbs. She had no choice, a shot rang out. Ziva looked in horror at her gun, at her hand. She had shot her brother. Her brother who had always been there for her.

The next day Ziva flew back to Tel-Aviv with Ari's body. After a week in Israel she returned to NCIS to take up position as field agent and Mossad liasion officer.

The other agents had found it hard to accept Ziva. Especially Abby Sciuto the forensic scientist. Now two months later Ziva felt she was slowly winning their approval. Still she missed Ari everyday and sometimes wished he was back.

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Please continue reviewing wither good or bad comments. Luv Liat.


	8. Date Me

Date Me 

Disclaimer: I don't own any NCIS characters.

It had been around a year and a half since Ziva had begun working at NCIS. She had finally come to love her work here. Her team was like her family. Gibbs and Jen were the parents. Ducky was the grandfather. McGee and Abby were her brother and sister. The other agents were like loveable extended family. Tony, well Ziva hated to admit it but she was beginning to fall for him. Currently Ziva and Tony sat together at tony's desk discussing the latest news. Jimmy Palmer and Cynthia Sumner had just gotten engaged. "We should throw them a party." Tony suggested as he tossed a ball of paper up in the air and caught it again.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Tony can't you sit still for a moment?"

"No Ziva I have ADD."

"I'd believe that." She snatched the ball of paper out of the air.

"Nice catch. What do you think of my idea?"

"Suprisingly it's a good idea. It's one of the smarterst things that have ever come out of your mouth."

"Ziva I always love it when you compliment me. When should we hold it?"

"I dunno. I'll send an e-mail round now and ask when it's good for everyone." Ziva turned to her computer and typed out an e-mail.

_Dear everyone, _

_Hey it's Ziva and Tony. As you know Dr Mallard's asssisstant Jimmy Palmer and Director Shepard's secretary Cynthia Sumner got engaged a few days ago. We thought it would be nice if we held a party for them. We'll hold it here at the office._

_Thanks _

_Ziva & Tony._

"All done. Wanna come with me to get some lunch?"

"Now that's a good idea Miss David."

A couple of hours later 

Ziva sat at her computer going through her e-mails. "Most people seem to be free next weekend."

"Sounds good to me. Since I broke up with Jeanne I'm free every weekend."

Ziva gave Tony a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Tony. At least you'll get out next week."

"Thanks for the words of comfort."

"Not a problem. We can push all the desk out of the way and just have a few with food and drinks on it. Everyone's offered to bring something. We can even have a few streamers and balloons."

"My, my this is a side of Ziva David we don't see very often. Assassin turned party planner."

"Haha Tony, I actually used to plan all my friends parties when I lived in Israel. By the way you do know you have to bring food to."

"Sure thing Zee-vah. I'll bring pizza."

"Like hell you will. You bring proper food Anthony DiNozzo or I'll cuff you to the chair and throw away the key."

"Okay, Okay."

At that point Gibbs entered the bullpen. "Alright people we got a case. Grab your gear." Ziva and Tony had to end their conversation as they grabbed their backpacks and headed for the elevator.

The party 

Ziva had just poured herself a cup of lemonade when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Tony behind her. "Hi Tony, having fun?"

"Yes actually. I have to congratulate you, this was really done well." He reached for a cup and a drink.

"Thanks."

They sat and talked some more. Then music started to play. "You bought music?"

"Well what's a party without a bit of dancing Tony." She nodded towards the people already getting into the dancing.

"Well then Miss David, care to dance?"

"I'd love to Tony."

They danced together. After about fifteen minutes a nice slow dance began. Tony brushed a piece of hair behind Ziva's hair. Then it came out, he couldn't stop himself. "Date me?"

Ziva pulled away from him looking at him in shock. "Pardon me?"

Tony shook his head. "Never mind. It was a stupid question. I could've guessed you weren't interested." He turned to go.

Ziva grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wait Tony."

Tony turned to her. "What?"

"It wasn't a stupid question. I am interested. Very interested."

Tony smiled at her as he pulled her towards him. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes." Ziva smiled back and kissed him. Tony responded eagerly. Ziva couldn't believe it. She had thought Tony wasn't interested in her. Funny how some things work out the exact way you want them to.

A/N: Thanks to all my fantastic reviewers. Hope to hear from all you readers.

Heaps of Luv, Liat.


	9. Marry me

Marry Me 

A/N: I own none of the NCIS characters.

Tony ran to catch up with Gibbs as he made his way to the elevator. "Uh, boss can I have a word."

Gibbs stopped and turned to Tony. "Yeah what is it?"

Tony looked around but there were people everywhere in the room. Including the one person he didn't want to hear this. "I was kinda hoping we could speak in private."

Gibbs looked at Tony suspiciously then motioned for him to follow him. Gibbs and Tony stepped into the elevator and Gibbs pressed the button to stop the elevator. "Alright DiNozzo spill, what's so important."

"Well boss I was wondering if I could have next weekend off."

Gibbs slapped DiNozzo on the back of the head. "DiNozzo why the hell are you asking me that. The answer is no. You do realize that your job often invloves coming in on the weekend. Besides who'd back up McGee and Ziva?"

Tony really didn't want to mention the next part of his request. "Well you see boss I was kinda hoping you'd let Ziva come with me."

Another slap from Gibbs. "DiNozzo you'd better have a damn good reason for asking me to let two of my agents go away for the weekend."

Tony sighed and reached into his pocket. He knew it would come to this. He drew out a small blue velvet covered box and opened it. Inside was an engagement ring with a sizeable diamond in it.

"What DiNozzo, you tempting me with jewllery now."

Tony rolled his eyes. "No boss, it's for Ziva. I want to ask her to marry me."

Gibbs' eyes widened. "DiNozzo that's a damn good reason. You can have Friday and Monday off to. I want to see you on Tuesday though."

"Yeah of course boss. I just hope she says yes."

"Tony, I'm telling you she'll say yes. Where are you taking her?"

"Florida. You think she'll say yes?"

"I don't think I know. Now go tell your girlfriend you're taking her on holiday."

Florida 

Ziva sat by the swimming pool at the resort. This had deffinetly been one of Tony's better ideas. They had really enjoyed themselves. Being an agent you never really got a chance to relax. They had gone to the beach almost everyday and had even had a day in Disney world. At that moment Tony came and sat down on the deck chair next to her. He had bought them drinks. "Oh Tony, thankyou." Ziva took the drink and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Tony smiled. "Anything for you. You know I love you?"

"I know Tony. I love you to."

Tony came to lie next to her on her deck chair. "Tell me Miss David did you bring a nice dress with you this weekend?"

"Yes I did why?" She looked at him curiously.

"Well we have dinner reservations at a very fancy, very expensive restaurant."

Ziva hugged him. "Tony you don't have to do that. Surely it's to expensive."

Tony shook his head and put a finger to her lips. "Don't you worry about that. You just worry about looking absoloutely gorgeous."

Ziva gave him another kiss. This one was soft and sweet. "Thankyou Tony. For this whole weekend. Now if you don't mind I need to go and take a shower." Ziva got up to go and get ready for dinner.

The Beach 

Ziva and Tony walked hand in hand along the beach. Dinner had been a success. Ziva had looked stunning as Tony kept telling her. The food had been heavenly. Now it was dark and Ziva was enjoying the stroll along the beach as she leaned into Tony. She honestly wished this weekend didn't have to end.

As they walked Tony took hold of Ziva's arm and turned to face her. "Ziva?"

Ziva smiled at Tony but stopped when she saw the serious look in his eyes. "What is it?"

"I love you. More than anything else in this world. I want to spend everyday of my life with you. I don't think I could be without you. I want you to be Mrs DiNozzo, I want to have children with you and I want us to be together forever." At this point Tony got down on one knee and produced the little velvet box. He opened it for her to see the ring. "Ziva David, will you marry me?"

Ziva was shocked as she stood watching Tony propose to her. "I don't know what to say. For once I'm speechless. Tony I love you to. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. Tony my answer is yes. I will marry you."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and placed the ring on her finger. "Thank you Ziva. You've made me the happiest man alive." Tony stood up and kissed her. Ziva kissed back.

"Um Tony. Can we take this to the hotel. I really don't want to go to gaol for indecent acts in public." Tony just laughed and led his fiance to the hotel room.

_Back home _

Tuesday 8:30 in the morning Ziva and Tony walked into NCIS together. "Wow we're either very early or very late." Ziva stated. The lights were off and it looked like nobody was in the building.

"Wel since noone's here yet." Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist and pulled her towards him. Ziva swatted him away.

"Anthony DiNozzo! We're at work."

At that moment the lights clicked on and there was a cry of "Surprise!" Ziva and Tony turned to see all their co-workers standing there holding glasses of champagne. They had hung a banner on the stairs saying 'Congratulations Ziva and Tony!'

Gibbs handed them each a glass. "Congratulations guys." He kissed Ziva on the cheek and shook Tony's hand. "You two were made for each other."

Tony accepeted his glass. "Thanks boss, now where's the speech?"

"Real funny DiNozzo. That's for the wedding."

The party was great. Ziva loved showing off her ring to everyone. Tony was just thrilled to say the word fiance. By the end of the day Ziva and Tony were exhausted. "That was a really nice thing Gibbs did for us. How did he know we were getting engaged?" Ziva said as she lay next to Tony in bed.

Tony laughed. "I asked him if I could take you away for the weekend. When I told him why he said it was a very good reason."

Ziva smiled. "Yes, I couldn't think of a better reason." She leant over and gave him a kiss goodnight. Ziva went to sleep that night thinking about their future together and all the wonderful things that lay ahead for her and Tony.


	10. I Do

I Do 

Disclaimer: I don't own any NCIS characters.

Ziva was sitting at her desk flipping through a wedding magazine. "Tony, your sister and I are going shopping on Saturday."

Tony looked up from his own magazine. "Really. Does she want me to look after Bella?" Tony's sister Katrina was two years older than him and had a three year old daughter Isabella. Katrina had divorced her husband last year. Isabella was going to be the flower girl at their wedding. Jenny and Abby were the Brides maids and Katrina was going to be the Maid of Honour. Tony's younger brother Michael was going to be best man. Michael was coming from Italy for the wedding. Ziva got on really well with both Katrina and Michael.

"No that's okay. We need to buy her an outfit. We're getting ours aswell. Jen and Abby are coming to."

Tony nodded. "Have you heard anything from your father?" They had sent him an invitation.

"Yes I did." Ziva said coldly as she flipped another page.

"Well what did he say?" Tony was genuinely worried. Director David had never met him but Tony had a gut feeling that he wouldn't like him.

At this point Ziva got up from her desk and came over to Tony. She sat on his lap and he put his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. "Tony, he said he's not coming. He doesn't approve of you because you're not Jewish. He said I should go back to Israel and he'll have a nice Israeli man for me."

Tony hugged Ziva. He hated this man for hurting her. "Did you tell him I've converted?" Tony had started converting to Judaism a little while before he had proposed to Ziva. He had finished the process two weeks ago.

"I did. He said it doesn't matter. He says he's not coming to a wedding that he doesn't approve of." Ziva looked up at Tony tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Tony. I love you so much and I wish my father would realize that." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Have you decided who's going to give you away then?" Tony hoped that Ziva's father wouldn't ruin the wedding day by not being there.

"Yes actually." Ziva smiled at Tony. "I'm going to ask Gibbs if he would."

Tony looked at Ziva, completely shocked. "You, want to ask Gibbs?"

At that point Gibbs walked into the bullpen. "Ask me what Ziva?"

Ziva got up from Tony's lap and went to stand next to Gibbs. "Well you see my father isn't coming for the wedding."

"You want me to convince him? Gibbs asked his eyebrow raised.

"No. I was hoping that you would give me away. Please. You're like a father to me Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled at Ziva. "And you're like a daughter to me Ziva. I'd be honoured to give you away." Gibbs hugged Ziva and gave Ziva a kiss on the cheek.

The Wedding 

Ziva sat in her dressing room getting ready. Her shopping trip had proved very successful as she was currently wearing the most beautiful wedding dress she had ever seen. The dress for her bridesmaids and flower girl were gorgeous. They were all in purple. Ziva sighed. She just wished Ari and Tali could be here. She put the finishing touches to her outfit and took one last glance in the mirror. "Here goes nothing." She whispered.

Ziva walked out to wear Gibbs was standing waiting for her. "You look beautiful Ziva." Gibbs said as he took her hand. Ziva watched as Jen and Abby walked down the aisle.

"Gibbs I'm really nervous." Now it was Katrina's turn.

"Do you love Tony?" Now Bella's.

"Of course I do."

"Well then let's go." They walked in and everyone stood up. Ziva looked at all the faces as Gibbs led her to Tony. All her co-works from NCIS were there as well as a whole bunch of people from the Israeli embassy in America and her friends from Israel.

They had reached the bimah. Gibbs handed Ziva to Tony. "Hey DiNozzo, be good to her or I'll have to do more then slap you." Gibbs whispered to Tony before giving Ziva a quick kiss and taking his seat.

Ziva smiled at Tony. He looked so handsome standing there in his tux. Tony looked over at Ziva. He couldn't imagine her looking more gorgeous then she already was, but today he was proven wrong. Ziva looked amazing. They stood there as the Rabbi conducted the ceremony. Tony had to walk around Ziva seven times. Then the Rabbai said a few words and Michael handed Tony the ring. He slipped it onto Ziva's finger. Then the Rabbai held up their Ketubah (Marriage contract) and Tony stepped on the glass. Then Tony's favourite part. He lifted Ziva's veil and kissed her.

Outside the Sunagogue people gathered to congratuate them. Then they headed to the garden for pictures. Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist. "So Mrs DiNozzo, how does it feel to be married?"

Ziva looked into Tony's eyes and smiled. "Absoloutely wonderful."

Later that evening Ziva and Tony were at their reception. Gibbs stood up to give a speech. "Everyone can I please have your attention." Everyone turned towards Gibbs. "Today we witness the breaking of rule number 12. For those who don't know what that means, it's the not dating a co-worker rule. I must say if anyone was going to break that rule I'm glad it's Tony and Ziva. The whole office knew they liked each other from day one, of course they only realized it when Jimmy and Cynthia got engaged. So for the both of you, I know you two will be extremly happy together. You love each other, even I can tell that. So please raise your glasses to toast them."

Everyone raised their glasses. "To Tony and Ziva."

The speeches continued. Michael, Tony, Ziva and Katrina all spoke. Then the dance music started. Tony held his hand out to Ziva. "May I have this dance?"

Ziva laughed. "Why yes you may." She took Tony's hand and he led her onto the dance floor. Ziva sighed as she leant agaisnt Tony. If their life was going to be anything like this day, it would be a very happy life.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Hope to hear from all you readers. Luv Liat.


	11. Talia Shira DiNozzo

Talia Shira DiNozzo 

A/N: None of the NCIS characters.

Gibbs walked onto the bullpen looking particulary pissed off. "DiNozzo, where's your wife?" he asked as he sat his desk.

"Yeah sorry boss, she's got a doctor's appointment. She's been ill all weekend."

Gibbs looked up from his work, a concerned look on his face. "Will she be alright?"

"Should be. It's probably just a bug or something."

"Do you know when she's coming in?"

"No idea. If she's to ill she says no."

At that moment the elevator dinged open and Ziva stepped out calling for Tony. "Tony! Tony!"

Tony stood up to see Ziva rushing towards him. She ran over to him, threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Hey sweetie. I take it the doctor's appointment went well?"

Ziva nodded. "Yeah, really well." She was about to tell him out loud when she noticed McGee and Gibbs standing there. Still Ziva couldn't wait till she got home to tell him. She leant towards him and whispered in his ear "I'm pregnant Tony."

Tony pulled back from Ziva searching her eyes for a joke. "Really?"

Ziva nodded. "Yep. Are you happy?"

Tony smiled at Ziva. "Ecstatic!" He lifted Ziva up and twirled her around. He then kissed her deeply and set her down on the floor. "I love you so much!"

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Officer David, care to explain this interruption?"

Ziva looked over Tony's shoulder. "DiNozzo."

Gibbs' irritation grew. "I asked you Ziva, not Tony."

Ziva smiled. "What I meant Gibbs was that I'm not Officer David. It's Officer DiNozzo."

Gibbs nodded. "Right. Well Officer DiNozzo what's all this about."

Ziva and Tony turned to face Gibbs. Tony's arm slipped around her waist. Ziva looked up at Tony then at Gibbs. "I'm pregnant Gibbs."

Gibbs' moth fell open and McGee stood up next to Gibbs. After a few minutes of silence McGee came over to congratulate them. Gibbs gave Ziva a kiss on the cheek, and whispered to Tony, "Nice work DiNozzo." He then turned back to Ziva. "Ziva you need to go and see the director immediatley."

Ziva nodded. "Okay." She took Tony by the hand and led him up the stairs to Jen's office.

There wasn't anyone else in the office so Cynthia let them in without a problem. They pushed the door open and Jen looked up from the file she was reading. "Ziva, Tony what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

Tony and Ziva sat down on the couch hand in hand. "Well actually there is. You see Jen, I'm pregnant." Ziva smiled at Jen.

Jen smiled. "Ziva, Tony congratulations. That's Fantastic."

"Thanks Jen. Gibbs told Ziva and I to come and see you."

Jen nodded and stood up to go to a filing cabinet. "We need to discuss maternity leave."

Ziva jumped up to object. "I don't want to go on maternity leave."

Jen turned to Ziva. "Ziva, your job is a dangerous one. Can you imagine if you were to lose your baby just because knocks you hard that you fall, or if they shoot you?"

Ziva glared at Jen. "It won't happen. I won't let it."

Jen looked at Ziva seriously. "Ziva if you go into field you risk losing your baby. Have you thought how Gibbs would feel? He's feel guilty that you lost your baby because he let you continue."

Ziva sat down. "Okay. Fine. What do I have to do."

Jen came and sat on the couch with them. "That's better. NCIS policy states that for the first 3 months you may if you wish continue with field work, but it will be restricted. At 4 months you start desk work. At 7 months you go on actual maternity leave. Is that all clear."

Ziva looked at Tony then looked back at Jen. "Yes."

"Okay, now do you choose to continue with field work for the first 3 months?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes, but don't worry I'll be careful."

Jen handed Ziva the piece of paper. "You need to sign this and so does Tony. It states exactly when you will start leave and all about your maternity leave payment. Once you've had your baby you can decide when you want to come back."

Ziva and Tony both signed the piece of paper then handed it back. They then got up and left the office

_9 months later _

At one a.m. Ziva and Tony slept soundly. Tony had his arm around Ziva with his hand resting lightly on Ziva's now large belly. The past 9 months had been amazing. Tony had been there for Ziva every step of the way. They had, had great fun styling the baby's room. They would paint the room once the baby was born. Both Tony and Ziva wanted the gender to be a surprise. It worked out well since Ziva wanted the baby in her room for a while. They had gone on a shopping spree one weekend where they had bought a crib, changing table and other furniture for the room. Tony had surprised Ziva last week by bringing home a whole bunch of stuffed toys. Ziva had occupied herself by arranging them on the bookshelf in the baby's room. They has great fun looking through baby name books. Making list after list of names and reading their meanings. Ziva and Tony had decided that they did want a Hebrew name for their first child. The first kick had been exciting Ziva had been interrogating a suspect when she felt it. Tony had rushed in to see what was wrong. Ziva had just smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. Tony haf elt the kick had been thrilled. Two weeks ago the women of NCIS had thrown a baby shower for Ziva where she got plenty of baby things. Now at 9 months Ziva was waiting to see her baby.

Ziva felt a pain, she knew it wasn't the baby kicking. She shook Tony awake. "Tony, Tony wake up!"

Tony rolled over to look at Ziva. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

Ziva gritted her teeth from the pain. It was worse then getting shot. "I'm in labour Tony."

Tony bolted up. He began to get dresses then grabbed a few of Ziva's things, his keys and helped Ziva out to the car. In the car he sped to the hospital. He phoned his sister on the way. "Hey Kat, it's Tony. I know it's late but I thought you should know I'm on my way to the hospital with Ziva. She's having the baby."

At the hospital Tony helped Ziva out of the car and into the hospital. He grabbed a wheelchair and sat her down. "Wait here love. I'm just getting a doctor." He pressed a kiss to her head before running off. Tony found a doctor walking down the hall. "Excuse me Doctor, my name is Anthony DiNozzo, my wife's in labour."

The doctor turned to Tony. "Of course Mr DiNozzo, we'll just get your wife and settle her in a room. I'm Dr Adams."

"Mrs DiNozzo, I'm Dr Adams." The doctor introduced himseld as he wheeled Ziva down the hall and into a room. "Why don't you get into a hospital gown and onto the bed. I'll just go and find you OB/GYN."

Tony helped Ziva into the gown that was on the chair and into the bed. "Tony, I'm scared. What if I stuff this up?" Ziva looked at Tony, her eyes showed vulnerability.

"You'll be alright sweetheart. Remember I'll be with you every step of the way." He squeezed her hand and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

The doctor returned with Dr Godlberg, Ziva's actual doctor. "Hi Ziva. Let's take a look shall we." He checked to see if Ziva was ready to give birth yet. "Seems to me it's time Ziva. Dr Adams will you send Nurse Jones in please."

Dr Adams left the room to go find the nurse. "Okay Ziva when you feel your next contraction push, but not to hard. When I tell you to stop, you stop." Dr Goldberg instructed her.

Ziva bit her lip but nodded in agreement. At the next contraction Ziva pushed. God it hurt so much. She screamed and squeezed Tony's hand. The doctor told her to stop. "You're doing fine Ziva, that's very good."

Ten minutes later Ziva had shiny tear streaks from the pain running down her face. "Tony it hurts, I don't think I can do this."

Tony sat down gently on the bed and brushed some stray hair out of her face. "Ziva darling, I know it hurts. You're one of the strongest people I know and I also know you can do this." He kissed her forhead.

"Okay Ziva, one more push should do it." Dr Goldberg said. Ziva felt a contraction and pushed. "That's it Ziva. There you go. You have a beautiful baby girl. Tony would you like to come and cut the cord?"

Ziva sighed as soon as she heard the sound of a babie's cry. She watched tiredly as Tony walked over and held the baby as he cut the umbilical cord. The nurse then took the baby to clean her and Tony returned to Ziva's side. "She's gorgeous Ziva. You did it, you did really well." He placed a kiss on her lips.

Ziva smiled. "Tony I'm so tired. I just want to see our little girl." At that moment the nurse brought the baby over to Ziva wrapped tightly in a pink blanket. Ziva took the baby from the nurse and gently held her for the first time. "Oh Tony, look at her. She's so small and cute. I can't believe we actually did that."

Tony laughed as he sat down next to Ziva. "What do you want to call her?"

Ziva thought for a minute. "I think we should call her Talia. You can pick the middle name."

Tony smiled as he looked down at his daughter. "How about Shira?"

Ziva placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. "I think that's beautiful. Talia Shira DiNozzo." Ziva moved Talia in between her and Tony. "Hi Tali. This here's you Daddy, and I'm your Mummy."

Tony laughed. "You know she looks like you."

Ziva looked closely at the baby. "You think so?"

Tony wrapped an arm round Ziva's shoulder. "Yep."

Later on the nurse returned to show Ziva how to breast feed. Ziva felt a bit awkward at first, after a little while she felt like it was the best thing in the world. Tony loved watching her do it, he thought she fitted the mother role perfectly. After a while Ziva placed Tali back in the crib and moved over a bit to give Tony more room, with his arm protectively around Ziva, they fell asleep.

The new family were all woken up at 9:30 am by the ringing of Tony's phone. Tony jumped and checked the caller ID. It was Gibbs. "Oh shit, I forgot about work!"

Ziva shot Tony a look as she lifted Tali out of the crib to comfort her. "Tony watch your language, Tali could pick it up."

Tony smiled. "Sorry baby." Tony answered the phone whilst watching Ziva feed the crying Tali. "Hey Gibbs." Tony answered the phone.

"DiNozzo, don't hey Gibbs me. You were meant to be here an hour ago. Do I here a baby crying?"

"Yeah look sorry boss, Ziva went into labour so I had to take her to the hospital. That baby you're hearing is our daughter."

There was a pause. "Wow! Congratulations DiNozzo. How's Ziva doing?"

"She's fine boss. Just tired."

"That's good. What's the baby like?"

"Absoloutely gorgeous. I can't believe yesterday Ziva and I weren't parents, now we are. Ziva's really good at this whole parent thing."

"I'm sure you're doing fine to DiNozzo. I'll come by and see you this evening. Give my best to Ziva."

"I will thanks boss."

Tony turned the phone off and came back to sit next to Ziva and the now quiet and sleeping Talia. Just then Tony's sister Katrina and her four year old daughter Isabella arrived. They spent the next few hours talking. Ziva let Isabella hold her cousin, which thrilled the little girl.

That evenin there was a knock at the door. Tony opened it to let Gibbs, Jen, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Cynthia and their one year old son Jay. "Wow boss, I know you said you were coming but this is really a surprise."

Abby hugged Tony. "Sorry Tony, we wouldn't let Gibbs go with out all of us."

Tony patted Abby on the back. "Thanks Abs."

Ziva looked up as they all came in. She was sitting up in the bed holding Talia. "Hi everyone. Come see Talia."

The whole team gathered round Ziva, Tony and Talia. After an hour of cooing over the baby and asking questions everyone left with the exception of Gibbs and Jen. "Hey boss, Director can we ask you a question?" Tony asked.

"Of course you can Tony." Jen said.

Tony looked at Ziva and she lookd at him before they returned their gazes on Gibbs and Jen. "We were wondering if you two would like to be Tali's Godparents?" Ziva asked.

Jen and Gibbs just stared. Jen recovered first. "Oh Ziva, I'd love to. Tali's so sweet and I'm honured you asked."

Jen looked at Gibbs until he finally gave an answer. "That's very thoughtful of you both.I'd be honoured."

Ziva and Tony smiled at each other. Now if only they Gibbs and Jen could get married.

After Gibbs and Jen went home Tony turned to Ziva. "So, how's your first day as a mother?"

Ziva smiled up at him. "Perfect. What about you, do you like being a father?"

Tony settled into bed next to Ziva. "Loving it and Loving you." He kissed Ziva goodnight before they both fell asleep. They were content with their lives. They had the most beautiful girl in the world and they had each other.

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Remember the three R's, Read, Review and Remember to do the other two. Luv Liat.


	12. Caitlin Dahlia DiNozzo

A/N: I don't own anything.   
Caitlin Dahlia DiNozzo 

Ziva was visiting NCIS with Talia. Currently there were no cases sp Ziva sat on the floor watching Talia walk the few steps between her and Tony. The now almost two year old Tali had begun to walk a month ago and loved to walk from her mum to her dad and back. Finally tired of walking back anf forth Tali plopped herself down in Ziva's lap. Ziva smiled and placed a kiss in Tali's curly black hair. "Tony we better get going otherwise we're going to miss our dinner reservations. We still have to get dressed."

Tony smiled. "Yeah cause you'd be the one waiting for me." He got up and lifted Tali off Ziva's lap. "Come on baby girl let's go leave you with Auntie Jen." Ziva stood up grabbed the baby bag and they went up to drop Tali off at Jen's office. Jen and Gibbs were fantastic godparents, they were always ready to look after Tali and both would argue over who Tali was going to stay with when she slept over. Tali in turn adored her godparents back. Tonight though Tali was sleeping over at Jen's. Tony and Ziva had booked dinner at a restaurant. Despite how much they loved their daughter they loved the time they had alone together. In two months Ziva would be back at work and they'd have more time together. Ziva would come back for two days a week whilst Tali was at Nursery school. The other three days Ziva would be with Tali.

3 Hours later 

Ziva and Tony sat together at the restaurant chatting happily. Tony told her about the funny things that had happened at work and she told him about funny things that Tali had done whilst he was at work. "I like being alone with you." Tony said as he cupped her face in his hand. "I love you so much."

Ziva smiled and took Tony's hand. "I love you to Tony, there's something I need to tell you."

Tony's eyes turned serious. "What is it sweetie?"

Ziva looked down then back at Tony. "Tony, sweetheart, I'm pregnant."

Tony gaped at Ziva. "You, you are?"

Ziva nodded, she looked into his eyes for some sort of sign that he was happy. "Yes I am. What do you think?" Tony leant over the table and kissed her. "I love you Ziva. I'm thrilled that we're going to have another baby. When I proposed to you I told you I wanted to have a family with you, I'm always happy to know we're going to have another DiNozzo running around."   
Tears welled up in Ziva's eyes. "Thanks Tony. What about work?"   
Tony fell silent then spoke up. "Tomorrow when you pick up Tali you tell Jen that you're pregnant. Tell her that you'll come back to work when you're supposed to but only as deskwork. In 6 months you go on maternity leave. What do you think?"   
Ziva smiled at her husband. "Mr DiNozzo you always know the right thing to say." 

_Next day_   
The next morning Ziva came with Tony to pick up Tali. Ziva took Tali from Gibbs who was reading to her. "Hey sweetie, did you have fun with Auntie Jen?" Tali nodded.   
Ziva placed a kiss on Tali's cheek then handed her to Tony. "Daddy!" Tali squealed as Tony took her. Tony smiled and made a face at Tali making her laugh.   
Ziva smiled, she couldn't wait to have a second baby. "Tony I'm going up to see Jen."   
Tony looked over Tali. "Do you want me to come with?"   
Ziva shook her head. "Thank you, but no. I'll be fine." She turned and went up to Jen's office. When she got there Jen was busy so she sat and spoke with Cynthia for a while. Finally Cynthia let her in.   
"Ziva! What can I do for you" Jen asked as she went to the drink cupboard and poured Ziva a drink.   
"How was Tali yesterday?" She sat opposite Jen's desk.   
"She was an angel Ziva. We watched some cartoons and had a great time. That's not what you came up here for is it?" She came to sit opposite Ziva.   
Ziva fidgeted with her necklace. "You're right. I came to say that I'm pregnant."   
Jen stared at Ziva. "Wow! Congratulations."   
Ziva smiled. "Thanks Jen. About work, I want to come back like I'm supposed to. I'll go on maternity leave at the correct time and everything."   
Jen nodded. "Of course Ziva. Just deskwork though."   
Ziva sighed. "Yeah, I know."   
Jen laughed. She stood up as did Ziva. Jen hugged Ziva before Ziva left to go back to Tony and Tali.   
_4 months later _   
Four months later Ziva was showing quite a bit and Ziva and Tony decided it was time to tell Tali. Ziva and Tony were sitting on the couch watching Tali play with her doll. "Tali darling come over here Mummy and Daddy want to tell you something." Ziva called her over. Tali looked up and walked over to her parents. Ziva lifted her on to her lap.   
"Tali we've got something important to tell you." Tony began.   
Ziva took over. "Tali we're going to have another baby in the family."   
Tali looked puzzled. "Baby? Like me?"   
Tony laughed. "Kind of. It'll be smaller than you for a while anyhow."   
Ziva nodded. "Would you like a little friend to play with?"   
Tali nodded. "Yeah!"   
Ziva and Tony smiled at each other. It had gone better than they thought it would. "That's great sweetie." Tony said. "You can go back to playing if you want?"   
Tali got off the couch and went back to playing with her toys.   
_5 months later _   
Tony was at work and Tali at Nursery school. Ziva wasn't due for another two weeks. Ziva was sitting at home looking at pictures that Tony had taken just after Tali's birth. Ziva felt the familiar pain that she realized was the start of her going into labour. She reached for the phone and dialed Tony's number. "Hello, DiNozzo speaking." Tony answered.   
"Tony it's me. I've gone into labour please come home."   
"Alright love I'm on my way. Just hang in there. I'll get Gibbs to pick up Tali. I love you."   
"I love you to."   
Ziva put the phone down. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Tony she opened it. Ziva screames when she saw the man pointing a gun at her. "Come quietly Mrs DiNozzo and we won't have to hurt you more than we're going to." Ziva had no choice. Frightened she let the guy push her out the door. 

_A few minutes later _   
Tony, Gibbs and Tali arrived at their house to find the door wide open. Tony looked at Gibbs. He then turned to Tali. "Tali sweetie stay here." He then stood up and he and Gibbs drew their guns and walked into the house.   
"DiNozzo you take upstairs, I'll take downstairs." They moved to search the house. After searching the house they met in the hall. "Tony I couldn't find her."   
"Me neither. Shit Gibbs, she's in labour!"   
"DiNozzo we'll find her I promise you. Nothing will happen to Ziva or your baby."   
At that moment Tali who was still sitting on the front porch called her father. "Daddy!"   
Tony and Gibbs ran out to see a man standing infront of Tali. "What do you want?" Tony asked as he lifted Tali up into the safety of his arms.   
"Manners Mr DiNozzo is the key. I came to tell you that if you want your wife back you will have to meet out demands. We want 5 million dollars in cash, and a free ticket out of the USA to France."   
"Go to hell!" Tony sneered.   
"That is where your wife will be going if you don't meet our demands." He turned and walked away.   
Tony turned to Gibbs. "We have to find her Gibbs. Tali and I can't lose her."   
"You won't Tony. Come on let's get to NCIS, we got work to do." 

_At the same time _   
Ziva sat tied to a chair. She tried to practice her breathing excercises. She hoped Tony would find her soon. To her horror she felt her water broke. Closing her eyes a few tears escaped. All she wanted was Tony and Tali.   
At that moment the door was kicked open to reveal Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Jenny and Ducky. "Tony!" Ziva cried out.   
Tony ran over to Ziva and untied her. "It's okay, you're safe now." He kissed her and waved Ducky over.   
Ducky helped Tony to move Ziva onto the ground. "Okay my dear, you're going to have push at the next contraction."   
Ziva nodded. She did as Ducky said. Tony held her hand and spoke words of encouragement to her. "You're doing fine Ziva baby."   
"Okay Ziva, one more push should do it." Ducky announced. Ziva pushed and then there was the sound that she loved, a baby's cry. "Ziva, Tony you have a beautiful baby girl." Ducky said.   
Ziva looked up at Tony. "We've got a girl. Another baby girl."   
Tony smiled and kissed Ziva. "Yep, you did so well."   
Ducky came over and handed the baby to Ziva. "Look Tony she's so adorable! What are we going to call her?"   
Tony looked proudly at his new daughter. "How about, if you don't mind, Caitlin?"   
Ziva nodded. "Yes, I like that. Caitlin Dahlia DiNozzo."   
The next day when Ziva was resting in the hospital Tony bought Tali to visit her mum and sister. Ziva was delighted to see Tali. Ever since she had gotten to the hospital she had been worrying that someone had gotten to her daughter. She was relieved to know that her whole family was safe and sound. Tali seemed happy with her sister, who was quickly nicknamed Cat by her family and friends. Tony joked that all they needed now was a son and they'd be complete. In Ziva's opinion they were already complete. 

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Keep it up. Two more chapters to go.

_  
_


	13. Jacob Levi and David Eitan DiNozzo

Jacob Levi and David Eitan DiNozzo 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS.

Ziva had been feeling ill the last few weeks and so was currently waiting at the doctor's office. 3 and a half year old Talia was at preschool and Tony had taken one year old Caitlin to work with him. "Mrs DiNozzo, the doctor will see you now." Ziva stood up and headed into the room.

The doctor smiled and told Ziva to sit on the bed. "So Ziva why don't you tell me what the matter is?"He began to listen to her heart.

"I've just been feeling really ill. I keep on throwing up, the other day I actually felt dizzy."

The doctor listened intently. "Okay. Everything seems to be in order. We'll just take a blood test to make sure though." He got a needle and drew some blood. "The test results will probably ready by tomorrow afternoon so I'll give you a ring the next day."

Ziva hopped of the bed. "Thanks doctor. I do need to make an appointment for my daughter Caitlin. She needs her injection."

"Well why don't you bring her in tomorrow afternoon and I'll give you your results in person."

"Sure. Thanks once again." Ziva grabbed her bag and jacket and went out. Ziva drove over to Tali's preschool to pick her up.

"Mummy!" came Tali's cry as she ran towards her mother waving a picture in her hand.

Ziva caught her and lifted her up. "Hey Tali sweetie."

"Look what I made?" She showed Ziva a hand paintng that she had done.

"Wow, it's so pretty! That's going on the fridge!" She gave Tali a kiss on the cheek as she buckled Tali into the car.

"Where's Kitten?" Tali had taken to calling Caitlin kitten since Caitlin's original nickname had been Cat. Unfortunately for Caitlin the grownups thought it was cute and had ended up calling her Kitten to.

"She's at work with Daddy. We're going there now."

"Yay! I love going to Daddy's work." Ziva just laughed.

Ziva pulled into the NCIS parking lot and went round to unbuckle Tali's seat. "Come on honey let's go see Daddy." She took Tali's hand and led her towards the elevator.

Tony sat at his desk playing with Cailtin when the elevator dinged open. He smiled when he sae Ziva and Tali. He got up and went over to them. "What have we got her Kitten, it's Mummy and Tali!" He said as he placed a kiss on Ziva's lips. Caitlin just reached for Ziva.

Ziva took Caitlin from Tony. "Hey Kitten, did you have fun with Daddy?"

"Daddyyyyyyyy!" Caitlin squealed. Ziva laughed. It was one of the few word that Caitlin could actually say and she loved to extend the ending.

"I take it that's a yes."

"Daddy can I play a game on your computer?" Tali asked.

Tony made like he was thinking about it. "Oh alright go ahead." He sat Tali down and got her onto one of the games. A few months ago Tali had started learning how to use computers and now Tony's computer at work as well as the family computer at home was filled with computer games for little girls. As soon as Tali was settled at the computer he turned to Ziva who was sitting at her old desk with Cailtin on her lap. "Well, how was your doctor's appointment?"

Ziva shrugged. "He said everything seemed fine. He took a blood test and tomorrow when I take Kitten for her injection I'll get the results."

Tony nodded. "I'm sure everything'll be just fine."

The Next Day 

Ziva sat once again in the waiting room. This time however with Caitlin who was happily sitting on the floor playing with the toys. "Mrs DiNozzo, you can go in." The same receptionist from yesterday announced. Ziva scooped Caitlin up and went into the doctor's room.

"Hello again Mrs DiNozzo. This must be Caitlin, I haven't seen her for a while."

Ziva nodded. "Yep this is Caitlin."

The doctor did a quick check up of Caitlin. "Now if you don't mind holding her still whilst I giver her the injection. Is the arm fine?"

Ziva nodded as she held her baby. "Yes go ahead."

The doctor took the needle and gave Caitlin the injection. Caitlin began to cry. "Oh sweetie pie, don't cry." Ziva hugged Caitlin to her and whispered comfortingly to the crying infant.

The doctor gave Caitlin a colourful band aid then sat down in front of Ziva. "Now Ziva, about your results, we got them back."

"Is it anything serious?"

The doctor chuckled. "Depends on how you define serious. Ziva congratulations, you're pregnant."

Ziva blinked for a few minutes. "Wow! That, we weren't even trying."

The doctor laughed again. "Sometimes that's when it happens, when we're least expecting."

Ziva nodded and stood up with the now sniffling Caitlin. "Um, thankyou doctor. I'll book another appointment soon."

That night 

Ziva and Tony had finally gotten both girls to fall asleep. They sat on the couch exhausted. Ziva turned to Tony. "Tony, I have to tell you something."

Tony looked at his wife. "What is it?"

Ziva sighed. Maybe Tony didn't want another child, maybe he thought two was enough. "Tony, the doctor gave me my results today."

"And?" He promtped her.

"And Tony, I'm pregnant." Ziva looked up at him to see his reaction.

Tony smiled at Ziva. "Seriously?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes, Are you okay with it?"

Tony laughed. "Of course I'm more than okay with it. Ziva I love you."

"I thought maybe you didn't want any more kids."

"Ziva darling, I love you so much, I'd have one hundred kids with you."

Ziva laughed. "You're an idiot you know that."

5 Months later 

Ziva and Tony had left the girls with Gibbs whilst they went to the doctor's for an ultrasound. They were excited, they had decided that since this was Ziva's third pregnancy that they may as well find out the sex of their child. Ziva sat next to Tony her head resting on his shoulder. She placed her hands on her stomach. Ziva was slightly worried, she hadn't been this big with either of the girls. At that moment the doctor camo out. "Mr and Mrs DiNozzo." Tony and Ziva stood up. "Please come this way." Tony took Ziva's hand as they followed the doctor down the hall. The doctor opened the door for them. "I'll leave you to get ready whilst I just go and get some things." The doctor went out closing the door behind him.

Tony helped Ziva onto the bed. Ziva lay down. "So a boy or a girl?" Ziva asked Tony.

Tony smiled. "A boy. I adore Tali and Kitten but a son would be nice."

Ziva agreed. They already had two girls so it was time for a boy. She thought of how cute Abby and McGee's baby boy was. Abby had given birth to a boy 3 months earlier, she called him Todd. Then there was Cynthia and Jimmy's son Jay who was 4. Yes a son would be nice.

The doctor returned. "Well let's get started shall we." He wheeled the screen over to the bed. Ziva lifted her shirt and the doctor squirted a gel on to her belly. Ziva shivered at the coldness as he began to move the stick over her stomach and her baby appeared on the screen. "There we go. That's your baby. Seems healthy enough."

Ziva smiled up at Tony. "Tony look, that's our baby."

Tony nodded. "I know. Doctor we were wondering can you tell us what the sex is?"

The doctor moved the stick lower. "We'll just take a look here." After a few minuted the doctor's expression changed from nothing to surprised.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tony asked as he gripped Ziva's hand.

The Doctor looked up at them. "Nothing's wrong. Just suprising is all. See here's your baby." He pointed out the baby. He then moved the stick. "Here's another baby. Your having twins."

Ziva's eyes went wide. "Twins, you mean as in two babies?"

"Yes." The doctor answered. Tony and Ziva just stared at each other. "Why don't I leave for a few minutes. You might went to talk. When I come back we'll find out if they're boys or girls." The doctor left.

Ziva sat up. "Tony I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was twins. I know you said you were happy to have another child but that's before you knew that it was two babies." Tears filled Ziva's eyes. Tony would probably hater her, what man wanted four kids.

Tony sighed and sat down next to his wife. "Ziva, my love. I told you I was happy to have a hundred kids. I'm delighted we're having twins. I couldn't be happier." He placed a hand under her chin and gently raised her head so she was looking him in the eye and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

Ziva smiled. "Thankyou Tony. I love you, you always say the right things."

At that moment the doctor came back. "Well let's take a look at the babies shall we." The doctor turned the machine back on and moved the stick around Ziva's stomach. "Let's see. I think we have a boy and then we have another boy. Congratulations you've got twin boys." The doctor left them.

Tony looked at Ziva and Ziva looked back at him. "Boys, we're going to have two boys Tony." She couldn't believe it, 2 boys and 2 girls just perfect.

Tony kissed her again. "It's fantastic." He helped her off the table.

_The next day_

Tony arrived at work the next day in a very good mood. Ziva had a day off. "Good morning everybody." He placed his bag on the desk and sat down with his feet on the desk.

"DiNozzo, get your feet off the desk." Gibbs walked on to the bullpen.

"DiNozzo's in a good mood today boss." McGee said.

Gibbs noted the fact. "Why would that be?"

Tony came to sit with Gibbs and McGee. "Ziva had an ultrasound yesterday. We're having twins."

"Congratulations DiNozzo." McGee said.

Gibbs shook his hand. "Girls or boys?"

Tony proudly announced, "Both boys."

_4 Months later_

Ziva yawned and got up to go to the toilet. She couldn't wait till her twins arrived. Everything was ready. Tali and Caitlin were excited about having brothers. Ziva sighed and sat down, to her horror her underwear was wet, she hadn't even felt it, her water had broken. "Tony!" she yelled.

Tony was in his room sleeping. He rolled over to discover that Ziva wasn't next to him. That's when her heard Ziva calling his name urgently. He bolted out of the bed and into the bathroom. "Ziva, what's wrong?"

"Tony, my water broke!"

Tony stood for a moment. "Alright honey, I'm calling the ambulance." Tony grabbed the phone and rang 911, they said they were on their way. Tony then phoned Gibbs to come take care of the girls. Finally Tony managed to get a suitcase with a few essentials for Ziva together.

Tony went to check on Ziva who was coming out of the bathroom. "Tony it hurts!" Ziva gasped as she fell onto the bed.

Tony sat next to her, "I know sweetie but the paramedics are on their way." Just as he said that there was a knock on the door. "That's them now." He placed a kiss on Ziva's forehead and went to let them in.

The paramedics arrived a few moments before Gibbs. They put Ziva in the ambulance and Tony climbed in next to her and the sped off.

At the hosiptal Ziva was put in a room and a doctor met her there. "Okay Ziva you ready to have your boys?"

Ziva nodded. Not that she was ever prepared for giving birth. This time was no different. It was harder than Tali and Caitlin's births because there were two babies to deliver. Finally after an hour and a half of labour Ziva and Tony were holding their twins. Jacob Levi and David Eitan. Ziva smiled up at Tony. "So what do you think of your sons?"

Tony looked at the baby he was holding. "Perfect."

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Next chapter will be the last and the last additions to the DiNozz family.


	14. Ari Binyamin & Antonia Bilha DiNozzo

Ari Binyamin & Antonia Bilha DiNozzo 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ziva and Tony had been discussing Tony getting the snip. They already had four children Talia who was 5 and a half Caitlin aged just under 3 and Jacob & David who were Just over a year old. Ziva was all for not having anymore children, four was quite enough but Tony thought that he'd like some more. Ziva would laugh and tell him that he wasn't the one giving birth.

Finally Ziva convinced Tony. They went to the doctor's for an overview, Ziva was going for a basic checkup so it was convenient. The doctor went over everything then checked Ziva and drew some blood. Routine blood test he said. They scheduled a day for Tony to go in and left the room.

Ziva walked hand in hand with Tony. "See now you know what you're getting in to." She kissed him. "Thankyou Tony, I know you wanted more kids."

Tony smiled and hugged her. "I love you, and you're right four children is plenty."

A few days later 

Not long after the appointment Ziva got a phone call at work. "Hello." Ziva answered.

"Mrs DiNozzo, this is Doctor Smith. We just phoned to tell you the results of your blood test."

Ziva looked at Tony confused. "Results?"

"Yes. Mrs DiNozzo you're pregnant."

"Oh right. Um thanks." Ziva put the phone down and looked at Tony.

"Ziva, what's happened?" Tony came to sit by her.

"Tony you know how you wanted more children?"

"Yeah."

"I think you might just get them. That was my doctor, my blood test showed that I was pregnant."

Tony just stared at Ziva. "Wow, um Ziva if you don't want them."

Ziva shook her head. "Abortion isn't an option. We're keeping the baby."

Tony nodded and played with a strand of Ziva's hair. "As long as you're happy."

A couple of months later 

Ziva and Tony were shocked, it couldn't be more perfect. They had just been for an ultrasound. They had discovered that Ziva was having another set of twins. Not only that but one boy and one girl. "Wow, 4 boys and 4 girls. Perfect set." Ziva said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Tony agreed with her. He covered her hand with his. "I couldn't be happier."

Ziva agreed with that. After finding out she had, had doubts but now she was ecstatic that she was pregnant and there would be two more children in the family. They had told the kids earlier that week. They were excited to. They would be more excited when they discovered it was two more siblings rather than one.

"What should we call them?" Tony asked as he slipped an arm round her waist.

Ziva leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't know. I like the name Antonia for a girl."

Tony grinned. "Yeah that sounds nice. I have an idea for a boy's name."

Ziva looked up at him. "Really, what is it?"

"Ari."

Ziva pulled away from Tony. "No! I'm not giving my child that name. I'd like to remind you that we have a daughter named Caitlin."

Tony reached for Ziva. "He was your brother. Even if he was a terrorist."

Tears ran down Ziva's face. "You're right. I miss him so much, I hate myself for killing him. He was my brother, he was always there for me."

"So do we call our son Ari."

Ziva nodded. "Yes. He'll be different though. He won't kill Caitlin and she won't kill her brother either." Ziva wiped her eyes.

Tony hugged her. "I'm sorry I upset you. I love you, I love you." Tony whispered over and over again until Ziva was no longer crying.

Ziva sighed. "Ari and Antonia. It has a nice ring."

A few months later 

Ziva had gone into labour in the middle of the night. Gibbs and Jen were with the kids at Tony's and Ziva's. They had bought their twin girls Kelly and Shannon along for to entertain the kids. Currently Ziva was in a hospital room giving birth. It had been ages and Ziva was feeling tired. "Tony, I'm so tired."

Tony moved a piece of hair from her forehead. "I know love. You can do this though." Tony looked at the doctor's they seemed to be a bit of chaos. "What's going on?" Tony asked them

One of the doctor's came towards them. "Both babies aren't turned around properly. It should be alright though."

Ziva looked at Tony worried. "Tony, what's going to happen?"

Tony squeezed her hand. "You're going to have two healthy babies that's what."

Another contraction coursed through Ziva's body and the doctor told her to push. Ziva screamt but as she stopped she felt dizzy and then to her horror she threw up. "Tony, I don't feel so well." Ziva gasped before falling backwards unconcious against her pillows.

"What's happened to her!" Tony yelled.

The doctor's gathered around Ziva. "Mr DiNozzo you're going to have to leave the room, you're wife is going to be taken into surgery to have an emergency C-section." The doctors shoved Tony out of the room as they wheeled Ziva's bed passed him.

Tony stared as Ziva was sped down the hall. He made his way to the waiting room. There he flopped into a chair his face in his hands. "DiNozzo, everything alright." Came Gibbs' voice. "Jen thought I should come down to see how you're doing."

Tony looked up at Gibbs. "She threw up, then she fainted. They have to do an emergency C-section."

Gibbs sat down next to Tony. "I'm sorry DiNozzo. She'll be okay though, Ziva's a fighter." Tony just nodded, not really believing what Gibbs was saying but trying to all the same.

Tony felt like he was sitting in that room for years, really it was only for about an hour before the doctor walked in. "Mr DiNozzo." The doctor said.

Tony stood up. "How's Ziva, How're my babies?" He had so many questions to ask.

"Mr DiNozzo we're having complications. Your wife lost a huge amount of blood, we're worried that she won't make it. We need you to make a decision whether you want us to save your wife or your children first?"

Tony just stared at the doctor. "You want me to decide between my wife and my children!" He rushed at the doctor but Gibbs jumped up and pulled him back.

"DiNozzo do you want to be up for assault." Gibbs growled before releasing him.

"Look Mr DiNozzo I understand that even if you had ten years to make this decision you would find it impossible and I'm giving you an hour. I'll be back in an hour and then we will need to know." The doctor turned and walked out.

Tony sat back down in the chair and looked at Gibbs. "Boss, what do I do?"

"I can't answer for you Tony. This one's your decision."

"I don't know if I can do it. I love Ziva, she's my wife. She's the mother of my children. She's beautiful, she's fantastic. I could go on. My kids, I've never even met them and I love them already. Ziva would kill me if anything happened to them."

"I know Tony, but you don't want to lose all three."

They sat in silence for a long while when Tony said "The twins. I'm choosing them. I hate myself and I'll hate myself everyday for doing this to Ziva but the twins need a chance at life to."

Gibbs nodded, but didn't say anything. He wondered if he had to choose between Jenny and the girls who he would choose. He couldn't believe Tony was going to have to tell the doctor to try and save his children first, and his wife last.

The doctor came into the room and Tony and Gibbs both practically jumped out of their chairs. "Well, what's happened?"

The doctor smiled. "It was a success. Both babies and your wife are safe. There's just one thing."

"What?" Tony asked feeling that happiness slipping away.

"You're wife can't have any more children. Actually she can but it would be to dangerous, she would most likely die and probably the baby aswell. Also we didn't remove her uterus but if there is any major trauma to that reigion it will have to be removed, it was scarred and torn immensley and that was the reason for the blood loss."

Tony looked relieved. Was that all. "Okay, thanks. Is Ziva awake?"

The doctor shook his head. "She won't wake for a while yet. Your twins are in the baby room if you'd like to go and see them."

Tony nodded. "Yeah I think I will. Boss you coming?"

Gibbs stood up, "Of course."

Tony and Gibbs made their way to the glass wall where they could see the babies. They began to search for two babies with a DiNozzo tag on them. Tony found them first. They were lying tnext to each other. "Here they are. They're so sweet. Ari and Antonia."

Gibbs came over and peered through the glass. "They're beautiful Tony." He thought back to when he first saw his twin girls eight months ago. Jenny and him were thrilled with their beautiful girls, Kelly and Shannon. Jenny didn't have a problem with those names, in fact she liked them. Gibbs looked back at Tony's twins, he thought that Antonia suited her name, she looked exactly liker her father. Ari on the otherhand was a male Ziva.

Tony pulled away from the glass. "I'm going to see if Ziva's awake." He turned and walked down the hall towards Ziva's room. Tony entered to find Ziva awake. "Hey gorgeous." He walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. "How're you feeling?"

Ziva smiled as he began to stroke her hair. He loved to do that, even before they were dating he would pull on her hair to annoy her. Now he was content to run his hand through the soft, silky curls that he loved. "Fine, a bit sore when I move though."

Tony nodded. "I saw our babies. They're doing great. They're perfect."

Ziva smiled. "Can we bring them here. I want to hold them."

Tony stood up. "I'll ask a nurse to bring them." Tony stepped out for a few moments, then returned. "She says she'll bring them right away."

Ziva squeezed Tony's hand. "So when do you want to try for number seven?"

Tony took a deep breath. "Ziva sweetie, they'll be no number seven."

Ziva looked shocked, startled, hurt. "Tony, I thought you said after Ari and Antonia we didn't mind having more children."

Tony watched as Ziva looked at Tony betrayed. He couldn't believe that 9 months ago it was him who needed the convincing for no more children. "Ziva, I would love more children. The doctor said that you couldn't. They said the next time you give birth you wouldn't make it."

Tears ran down Ziva's face. "I'm so sorry Tony. I'm sorry I can't give you anymore children."

Tony sat on the bed next to Ziva and pulled her into a hug. "Hey it's okay. We've got six children, that's more than enough." He kissed the top of her head. "It's not your fault. I love you."

Just then the nurse came in wheeling two bassinets, one holding a boy the other a girl. Ziva gasped, "My babies, they're so cute." The nurse handed her Antonia and Tony picked up Ari and put him in her arms. The nurse then left the room. "Tony look, this is our daughter and our son. Aren't they adorable."

Tony smiled as he watched his wife with the children. "Yes they are." Tony reached down to pick up Antonia, his namesake. With each child Tony kept telling himself that his family was complete. Now with Ari and Antonia he knew that they were deffinetly complete.

3 Years later 

Ziva woke up as she felt the sun filter into the room. "Good morning sweet cheeks." She heard Tony whisper from behind her. He kissed her neck, then her shoulder and began to work his way down her body.

"Tony we have to get up or we'll be late to take the kids to school." Tony gave her one last kiss before getting up.

Tony and Ziva got dressed, Tony headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. Ziva wento to wake the kids up. First was Tali's room. Tali was now 9 years old and was in Yr 3 at Charles E. Smith Jewish day school. "Tali wake up."

Tali groaned. "Mummy, I don't wanna get up."

"You'll be late for school."

"Good."

"Talia Shira DiNozzo get up and get dressed!"

"Okay, okay." Tali got out of bed and began to look for something to wear.

Ziva shook her head. Tali was a mirror image of Ziva at 9 and she had the attitude to match. Ziva remembered her own father's toruble in getting her to wake up. Usually it involved Ari ending up tickling her till she got up. Ziva came into Cat's room next. Since starting kindi last year Cat had thrown a fit anytime someone called her Kitten, so now she was Cat. "Cat wake up." Ziva said. "It's time to go to school."

Cat yawned. "Do I have to go to school?"

Ziva laughed. "Come on sweetie rise and shine."

Cat grumbled as she pulled her covers off of her. Ziva took her daughter's hand and walked her towards the cupboard. "What do you want to wear today pumpkin?" Caitlin chose her greeny/Blue cargp pants and a white singlet top that had some writing on it. "Good choice." Ziva said as she gave her 7 year old a kiss on her forehead before going to wake the twins.

Jacob and David slept in separate but Ziva found the five year old's in David's room playing with their toy cars. "Jacob, David put those away. If you're going to get up early at least get ready for school."

The boys chucked their cars into the toy box then Ziva took some clothes and dressed David. Taking Jacob's hand she led him to his room where she dressed him. "Now both of you go downstairs and help Daddy with breakfast."

The boys nodded and raced down the stairs to help Tony. The next room was Ari's. Ziva whispered "Ari, wake up. It's school time." Ari rolled over in his bed to face his mother. Ziva sat down on the bed and Ari got up and sat in Ziva's lap. "Let's get you dressed."

Ari took Ziva's hand as she chose some clothes for him. Once he was dressed he looked up at his mother "Now we get Tia?"

Ziva laughed, "That's right" She picked Ari up and went to into Tia's room. She winked at Ari and placed him on Tia's bed. Ari crawled over to his sister and gave licked her on the cheek.

Tia woke up with a start. "Mummy! Ari licked me!" she wailed.

Ziva and Ari were laughing. Ziva picked up Tia. "Come on baby time to get dressed." Ziva picked a pink skirt with a Hi5 logo on it and a blue denim shirt with puffy sleeves. The sleeves and the bottom of the shirt were pink as was the Hi5 sign in the middle of the top. Once Tia was ready Ziva let each twin hold a hand then walked them downstairs into the kitchen.

"I see you have breakfast already." Ziva said as she came up behind Tony and wrapped her arms round his waist.

"Yep. Jac and Dave were great helpers though." Ziva smiled at the boys.

"I helped butter the toast." Jacob said.

"I made the cereal." David piped up.

Ziva gave them each a kiss. "Thankyou you make very good breakfast."

Soon Tali and Cat joined their siblings and parents at the breakfast table. Ziva and Tony watched their kids eat, and talk about their upcoming day. "We have a great family don't we Tony?" Ziva asked.

Tony smiled and kissed her. "Yeah we do."

The End.

A/N: That's the end. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
